


Derek Hale's diary

by ichibani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Build, feelings everywhere, long!fic, menciones a otros personajes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibani/pseuds/ichibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek es un misterio para todos, por eso cuando Stiles encuentra el diario de un Derek de 15 años no puede evitar leerlo. Lo que no imagina es lo que hallará en su lectura y lo que descubrirá no sólo de Derek, sino también de sí mismo.</p>
<p>(Situado en el curso siguiente al verano post season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un nuevo Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la historia que me gustaría leer. Quería una historia larga, con una relación compleja y bien construida, huyendo de clichés y ahondando en los personajes más allá de lo típico. Algo real y agridulce, con dificultades, con dudas, con errores y sin idealizar nada.
> 
> Espero que os guste.

-¿Se puede saber qué pintamos aquí?

-Ya te lo dije. Derek va a tirar la casa y quiere que le ayudemos a sacar cualquier cosa que se pueda usar.

-¿Y tiene que ser un sábado a las 8 y media de la mañana? Además, ¿no decías que Derek no es tu Alpha?

-Estamos aliados. Te lo dije.

-¿Aliados para limpiarle la casa?

 

Scott le lanza una mirada furibunda a su amigo, de esas que relampaguean en dorado y Stiles se calla. Pero el silencio del chico dura sólo hasta que visualiza el Porsche de Jackson.

-¡Ugh! Yo me voy, no pienso quedarme aquí para mirar a la parejita.

-¡Oh, vamos, Stiles! No puedes dejarme solo –dice Scott con su mejor mirada de pena.

-No pongas ojos de cachorro, odio cuando lo haces, he dicho que no, me voy.

 

Justo cuando se dispone a girarse para irse se topa con la pared humana que es Derek Hale, que le mira alzando una ceja.

-Scott, Stiles, habéis venido –dice sin moverse y sin apartar la mirada de Stiles.

-Te dije que lo haríamos, ¿no?

 

Stiles asume que Derek no va a dejarle marchar, así que se resigna y pone dirección a la entrada. Una vez todos reunidos, entran en la casa, el silencio de Stiles inquieta a Derek más de lo que debería. Observa curioso como el chico mira a todos los rincones de la casa y es que a pesar de haber merodeado infinidad de veces por los alrededores, nunca se atrevió a pisar la casa por dentro.

 

El reparto de trabajo es fácil y rápido. En gran parte gracias a las dotes de mando de Lydia, quién no tarda en hacerse cargo de la situación. Derek la deja, porque a ella le hacen caso y prefiere no tener que hacerse cargo de los reproches de esa pandilla de adolescentes.

 

Stiles, como buen curioso, ha esperado a que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente ocupados como para no reparar en su presencia –o más bien en su falta de ella- y aprovecha para investigar la parte superior de la casa.

 

Al lado izquierdo de las escaleras, la casa parece totalmente derruida y el suelo bastante inestable, por lo que toma el camino a su diestra. Hay seis puertas y la que menos daño tiene está descolgada. Todas excepto una, que permanece cerrada. Andando por el pasillo deja atrás un armario y un baño, el siguiente cuarto es una habitación de niña pequeña: cama con dosel, muñecos ennegrecidos y pintura rosa debajo del hollín y el polvo acumulados. En el interior un baño pequeño que comunica a otra habitación. La habitación de Laura, lo sabe nada más entrar. Lo que otro día fueron cuadros y posters cubren las paredes, una gran estantería, fotos por las mesas… en una de ellas aparece la chica junto con un Derek más joven y una niña pequeña. No le da tiempo a preguntarse quién es la niña, porque la visión de aquella Laura que era antes de encontrar la mitad de su cuerpo hace que sus ojos se mojen y él salga rápidamente. La habitación del final del corredor es la principal. Una gran cama de matrimonio, un escritorio de trabajo, un tocador… Stiles no conoció a los Hale, no que él recuerde, pero ahora mismo, paseando sus habitaciones, es capaz de verlos haciendo la vida normal de una familia. Puede imaginarse con facilidad a la pequeña sentada a una pequeña mesa tomando el té con sus muñecos, a Laura tumbada en la cama escuchando música, al señor Hale sentado en su escritorio mientras la señora Hale le lleva un café y le besa la mejilla…

 

Sale de la habitación y se apoya en el pasillo, intentando frenar el latido de su corazón para no llamar la atención de ninguno de los que trastean por la planta principal. Cree escuchar un ruido al otro lado del pasillo y mira rápidamente. Pero no hay nada ni nadie. Lo que sí ve es la puerta cerrada y llega a la conclusión de que esa habitación sólo puede ser el cuarto de Derek. Fuerza un poco la cerradura y empuja con el hombro intentando que se mueva. El quejido de la madera se le antoja demasiado sonoro, pero no cesa en su empeño. Para alguien tan ávido de conocimientos como Stiles, Derek es la persona más fascinante que jamás ha conocido –a pesar de que aún le dé un poco de miedo-, y la idea de tener acceso al cuarto de un adolescente Derek es demasiado tentadora.

 

Al final, con un poco de esfuerzo y un atisbo de moratón en su brazo consigue abrir la puerta. Lo que ve allí, le deja sin palabras.

 

La luz se cuela por la maltrecha ventana, la moqueta –como en las demás habitaciones- está encharcada y asquerosa, pero de lo que ha visto hasta ahora, esa habitación es la mejor conservada. Las paredes, con franjas de diferentes azules, están cubiertas de libros y diplomas, todos a nombre de Derek Hale. En el escritorio aún quedan sus viejos cuadernos de clase, los abre para descubrir que la letra de Derek es pequeña, apretada y casi femenina de tan cuidada. Se sienta en la cama, que cruje peligrosamente ante su peso. El ruido ha debido alertar a alguien, porque no tarda en escuchar unos pasos subiendo la escalera. Al levantarse ve la esquina de un libro de cuero sobresalir debajo del colchón. Lo coge en un impulso y lo esconde en la espalda.

 

-Stiles, ¿estás bien? Hemos oído un crujido –dice Lydia. –Bueno, ellos han oído un crujido.

-Tranquila, es esta cama vieja. La he intentado probar para ver si servía, pero me temo que en cuanto alguien se tumbe se puede partir.

 

Lydia mira curiosa las paredes, sonriendo ligeramente al descubrir el nombre de Derek en los diplomas, fijando su mirada en Stiles.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-No mucho, creo que Derek sabrá mejor que yo si algo de esto es útil.

 

Lydia asiente, como dándole la razón.

-Deberíamos bajar.

-Sí.

 

Lydia y Stiles descienden las escaleras con cuidado, cuando uno de los escalones se hunde al pisar. Por suerte, Stiles agarra a Lydia antes de que caiga por las escaleras. Los demás están allí en menos de un segundo.

-No seré un hombre lobo, pero no me negaréis que tengo buenos reflejos.

 

Lydia sonríe y le da las gracias. Jackson pone mala cara porque Lydia aún continúa sujeta a Stiles. Isaac y Scott se ríen de Jackson. Derek, que no ha dejado de mirar fijamente a Stiles desde que han aparecido, decide que es hora de comer algo y se dirigen a una pizzería del centro. Invita él.

 

Después de la cena (durante la cual Stiles olvida el libro escondido en el Jeep) llega a casa y al coger su sudadera del suelo del Jeep lo ve, y se sube a su cuarto dispuesto a descubrir de qué se trata.

 

En la primera página dice: _Propiedad de Derek Hale, no leer. En serio Laura, métete en tus asuntos._

 

Stiles sonríe y pasa la página. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo que tiene realmente entre las manos. El diario de Derek. No, el diario de un Derek de su edad. Sabe que no debería, que es demasiado personal, que no está nada bien leer el diario de alguien –a pesar de que sea un viejo diario de hace más de seis años. Aun así, se acomoda en su cama y comienza a leer:

 

_12 de Julio de 2003_

_Querido diario (ugh, esto suena demasiado cursi):_

_Hoy es mi 15 cumpleaños y la tía Rose me ha regalado este diario. Según ella para que escriba mis secretos. ¡Como si en esta casa se pudiese tener alguno! Aquí todos sabemos todo de todos. Supongo que al ser humana, para ella es diferente. Me gustaría que todos lo fuésemos. A veces estaría bien poder estar triste o contento o tener un momento de intimidad con mis malditas hormonas sin tener la certeza de que mi madre puede olerme. Sería algo menos incómodo y desesperante._

_Pero sé que la tía Rose lo hace con cariño. Es probablemente la favorita de todos mis tíos. De hecho, si estoy escribiendo aquí esto es para demostrarle que agradezco su regalo. Es probable que nunca jamás vuelva a escribir aquí, quién sabe._

_Ummm, ¿cómo se supone que se termina una entrada al diario?_

 

Stiles sonríe, disuadido por completo para continuar leyendo.

 

_17 de Julio de 2003_

_Querido diario: (¿es necesario escribir esto cada vez que se me ocurra poner algo aquí? Bah, es la última vez que lo pondré.)_

_Como ya te dije, es bastante exasperante que tu familia pueda percibir tu estado de ánimo sin siquiera estar en la misma habitación que tú, así que me he encerrado en la vieja casa del árbol para poder poner mis ideas en orden. A veces Laura puede llegar a ser exasperante. La adoro, pero es una pesada. Con eso de que ya va a comenzar su entrenamiento como futuro Alfa está muy ufana conmigo. Es cierto que ella está por encima de mí en jerarquía, al menos por ahora. Pero eso no le da derecho a ridiculizarme. Como si no tuviera suficiente en el instituto._

_Se acerca Marc, voy a guardar esto. Al menos él si me entiende._

 

-¿Se metían con Derek en el instituto? Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Además, ¿quién es Marc?

 

Es sábado por la noche y ha madrugado esa mañana, pero el sueño ha desaparecido como siempre que tiene un propósito. Esta vez el propósito es conocer a Derek Hale.

 

Página tras página Stiles se topa con un Derek muy diferente al que conoce. Descubre que el tal Marc es su primo y a la vez su mejor amigo y que no son muy diferentes a Scott y él mismo.

 

_“El maldito profesor de química. No sé para qué me van a servir los malditos enlaces covalentes en la vida real”_

_“Hoy nos han castigado a Marc y a mí. Hasta que el tío Ben no ha venido no nos han dejado salir. Camino del coche le ha soltado una colleja de proporciones épicas a Marc, después me ha mirado y me ha dicho: no te rías, tu padre tiene una igual en casa preparada para ti. ¡Como si fuese culpa mía que mi primo haya robado el cortacésped para darse una vuelta!”_

_“Otra vez castigados, esta vez por reírnos. No es nuestra culpa poder escuchar la bofetada que la señorita Green le ha dado al idiota de gimnasia al intentar ligar con ella patéticamente”_

 

Descubre que Laura le pica casi a diario, pero que a pesar de ello Derek es su favorito.

 

_“Laura es una pesada”_

_“Laura me ha enseñado un claro en el bosque lo suficientemente lejos y escondido para que sea nuestro lugar secreto. Me dijo que era un sitio genial para poder llevar a mi novio o novia, si no fuera un apestado asocial”_

_“Es una pesada, pero reconozco que después de dos semanas sin ella la extraño mucho. Ni siquiera con Marc tengo una conexión tan fuerte”_

 

Descubre que la habitación de niña que vio al explorar la casa era de Annie Hale, la hermana pequeña de Derek y Laura.

 

_“Hoy es el cumpleaños de Annie y nos ha obligado a todos a llamarla princesa Annie todo el día”_

_“Annie me ha hecho un dibujo especial porque me ha visto triste”_

_“Annie está enferma, estoy asustado. Ella es humana y puede morir más fácilmente. Mamá dice que se pondrá bien. Espero que tenga razón”_

 

Descubre que en su casa vivían al menos 14 personas, que su abuela Laura (humana) hacía las mejores galletas navideñas de la historia y le enseñó a hacerlas antes de morir, que su tía Rose (la mujer de su tío Ben, hermano de su padre) tenía una pastelería en el centro, que Peter se casó a finales de ese año y algunas cosas sobre las dinámicas de las manadas.

 

_“Papá me ha regalado un libro genial sobre la historia y las leyendas de los hombres lobo”_

_“Mamá me ha dado permiso para empezar a  leer los libros de la familia de la biblioteca”_

_“No sé si quiero ser el Alfa si eso incluye morder hasta hacer sangrar a Laura para reclamar mi puesto por encima del suyo”_

_“Según el libro, la razón por la que nos hacen retozar por el suelo después del entrenamiento es para crear un olor único que abarque a toda la manada, para que así no nos consideren omegas”_

_“La abuela nos contó la historia de las espirales entrelazadas símbolo de la familia. Es absolutamente fascinante”_

 

A través de las páginas, Stiles se hace una imagen mental del Derek de 16 años. Lo más sorprendente es que se da cuenta de que si hubiesen coincidido seguramente habrían sido tan buenos amigos como lo son Scott y él. Que habrían formado un peligroso cuarteto con el primo Marc.

 

 

El amanecer comienza a despuntar. Para ese entones es como si conociese a los Hale, sus costumbres, sus tradiciones. En su cabeza tiene el árbol genealógico bien definido.  Le encantaría seguir leyendo, pero debería adecentarse para cuando vengan a la reunión de la manada. Esconde el diario entre el colchón y el somier de su cama y se va al baño. Decide darse una ducha larga, pensando y analizando sobre todo lo que ha leído durante la noche mientras el agua cálida reconforta sus músculos.

 

El sheriff está de turno, así que Stiles baja tranquilo a la cocina. Se prepara unos huevos revueltos con bacon –como siempre que está sólo- y desayuna mientras espera la invasión lupina de su casa para la reunión de la manada.

 

El primero en llegar es Scott, como siempre, acompañado de Isaac. Sabe que van por las mañanas temprano a correr y es la única cosa que ambos lobos hacen juntos sin que Stiles se sienta celoso por ello.

-¿Otra vez huevos con bacon, Stilinski?

-Mi padre no debería comerlos, así que soy buen hijo y no los como delante de él.

-Y te pones cerdo de bacon cuando estás solo –se ríe Scott.

-Sip.

-Hay zumo en la nevera y puedo prepararos más huevos. Bacon no queda.

-No, gracias –le sonríe Isaac.

-Zumo para los dos. Le da vergüenza pedírtelo.

-Venga, Lahey, que hay confianza, ¿no? Al menos para pedir un zumo –le da una palmada soltando un quejido. –Maldita fuerza sobrehumana –refunfuña cuando suena la puerta. Stiles les mira a la espera que le digan de quién se trata.

-Derek –dicen al unísono.

 

Stiles se dirige a la puerta, no sin cierto nerviosismo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, o tal vez, intentando no hacerlo, abre la puerta.

-Buenos días –dice apartándose de la puerta para que pase.

-¿Bacon de nuevo? –le dice Derek a modo de saludo.

-¿Sabéis? Eso ni siquiera es alucinante, porque hasta yo mismo me huelo a bacon.

-Y no sabes lo desagradable que es, amigo –le dice Jackson.

 

La reunión de la manada comienza. No hay mucho de lo que hablar, al menos en cuanto a asuntos lobunos se refiere, así que Derek no tarda en callarse y ponerse a observarlos en silencio. Poco a poco van entrando en la dinámica de la manada, incluso, empiezan a respetar la jerarquía entre ellos sin darse cuenta. Stiles, después de terminar un monólogo del que ni él mismo sabe muy bien que ha dicho, se da cuenta de la mirada de Derek sobre él.

 

-¿Qué? –le pregunta a la defensiva. –Voy a subir a mear.

-No hace falta que nos lo cuentes –le dice Jackson.

-Ya, ya, ya lo sé. Podéis oírlo.

 

Al salir del baño se encuentra con Derek sentado en su cama. El pulso de Stiles se acelera. El diario está justo debajo de él y no quiere que Derek sepa que lo tiene. Sabe que le mataría.

-¡Joder, que susto!

-Estás raro.

-Pensaba que decías que era raro en general.

-Sí, pero hoy estas incluso más raro. Además de no haber dormido. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, sabes que me cuesta dormir y hay veces que no lo consigo.

-Y tú sabes que sé perfectamente cuando me ocultas algo, ¿verdad?

 

Derek se levanta y se acerca a él. Stiles retrocede hasta toparse contra la pared.

-¿Qué?

-Se supone que eres parte de mi manada.

-Yo pensaba que sólo estabais aliados.

-Da igual lo que Scott diga. Para mí es parte de mi manada, y tú con él.

-Vale, lo que sea. ¿Eso a qué viene?

-Viene a que si os considero parte de mi manada no puedo haceros daño. Va en contra de mi naturaleza.

-Sigo sin ver…

-Deja de tenerme miedo.

-Es que eres muy raro.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti.

 

Derek se gira, saliendo de la habitación para volver a la planta de abajo. Stiles, en cambio, se queda clavado en el sitio, intentando recuperar el ritmo cardíaco normal. La frase de Derek, sin embargo, se queda flotando en el aire. _Sólo me preocupo por ti_.

 

Sabe que Derek no siempre ha sido así, que hubo un tiempo en el que era más fácil de tratar. Después de haberse pasado la noche leyendo su diario, se abre ante él un mundo nuevo, en el que interpretar el idioma de Derek resulta más fácil. Como si alguien, por fin, le hubiese dejado el diccionario.

 

Cuando baja, más relajado ahora, sólo queda Scott. Le mira, pidiéndole permiso para preguntar. Stiles se tira a su lado en el sillón y se ponen una película. No tarda mucho en vencerle el sueño. Cuando se despierta, tapado con una manta, su padre ha vuelto y la comida está lista.

 

Por la tarde han quedado todos para ir al cine juntos, según le ha dicho Scott a través de mensaje, y por un momento está tentado a decir que no. El diario le llama cual sirena. Pero al final decide ir. Si va a ir Derek, puede observar directamente al sujeto de estudio.

 

***

 

Observar a Derek se convierte en una rutina para Stiles. Pasan algunos días antes de que continúe leyendo, y va tomando notas mentales sobre los gestos o detalles que le llaman la atención. Pronto no tarda en darse cuenta de que bajo esa gruesa capa de chico malo y peligroso que le gusta tanto, se esconde mucho más. Se da cuenta de cómo según va cogiendo confianza va dejándoles ver un poco más de ese joven Derek.

 

El fin de semana siguiente Stiles se acerca a la casa Hale para ver las maniobras de derribo de la casa. No puede evitarlo. Ver edificios machacados por super máquinas cayendo destrozados es algo que le encanta. Bueno, puede que también quiera ver una última vez lo último, aparte de Derek, que queda de los Hale. No se espera ver a Derek allí, apoyado en su Camaro, cabizbajo.

 

Stiles le observa. Si Derek no le ha oído llegar es que debe estar muy sumido en sus pensamientos. De pronto, un atisbo de comprensión le inunda. Lo que para él es una casa medio derruida, para Derek es algo mucho mayor. Stiles se acerca y se apoya en el coche a su lado. Derek le mira sorprendido.

-No te he oído llegar –dice confuso. –¿Qué haces aquí? –dice, pero no suena agresivo.

-Supuse que no sería fácil para ti ver esto. Ver que el lugar dónde creciste con toda tu familia desaparece por completo.

-Es también el recuerdo de todo lo que perdí –dice con tristeza. Y Stiles no debería sentirse tan sobrecogido ante la vulnerabilidad de Derek.

-Imagino lo que debes estar sintiendo. A diferente escala, es cómo cuando mi padre y yo vaciamos por fin el armario de mi madre y nos deshicimos de su ropa.

 

Derek le mira. Por un momento está tentado de mandarle a la mierda, manteniendo lo más intacto posible su orgullo y su entereza. Pero la comprensión que despide Stiles le reconforta demasiado, y se permite sentirse egoísta y aprovecharlo todo lo posible.

-Voy a levantar una nueva casa aquí.

-¿Por qué aquí?

-Es aquí donde los Hale han vivido durante generaciones –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Stiles le mira, y sabe que hay algo más, pero no va a forzar la situación. En esa corta conversación ha conseguido más de Derek que en todo el tiempo que se conocen. Ambos miran en silencio las maniobras de derribo y limpieza de escombros. Cuando deciden volver a sus coches, Derek para a Stiles, apoyando su mano cálida en el hombro. Stiles se gira y sus miradas se encuentran. Sabe que Derek tiene un enorme gracias atascado en la garganta. Así que cabecea comprensivo y le dice un simple “hasta luego, Derek” antes de volver hacia su jeep.

 

 

***

 

 

No sabe muy bien qué, pero algo ha cambiado en Derek. Al menos para lo que con Stiles se refiere. Pero nadie más parece notarlo. No es que sean súper amigos de pronto. Pero su trato se suaviza. Ya no se comunica con él con gruñidos, es capaz de mantener una conversación medianamente educada con él y hace eso de ponerle la mano en el hombro. Le ha visto hacerlo con los demás, observando cómo les falta poco para menear el rabo como cachorrillos.

 

De alguna manera, Stiles empieza a mirar con otros ojos a Derek, apreciando esos momentos en los que, mientras interactúa con los chicos, puede ver detalles que antes se le habrían pasado por completo.

 

Poco a poco, su relación se va estrechando y Scott deja de arrugar la nariz cuando entra a la habitación de Stiles y le ve leyendo libros viejos con Derek a su lado. Van aprendiendo a comprenderse, incluso sin palabras, de modo que la compañía silenciosa del otro no vuelve a sentirse incómoda. Sin embargo, a pesar de que a Stiles no deja de fascinarle la evolución de su amistad con Derek, no han vuelto a tener una conversación mínimamente personal, como la del día en que tiraron los restos de la casa Hale.

 

***

 

Días más tarde, Scott aparece en el apartamento de Derek con una sonrisa aún más grande que de costumbre. Los ojos le brillan y desprenden corazones en todas las direcciones. Stiles no puede olerle ni apreciar el sonido de su corazón, pero sabe que esa reacción tiene mucho que ver con Allison Argent. Derek, cuando le ve, frunce el ceño.

 

A pesar de ser “sólo aliados” como empeña en decir Scott, Stiles sabe que ya no existe distinción entre la manada de Scott y la manada de Derek. Pero Derek le deja seguir con esa falsa ilusión. Aunque sus instintos de lobo y de respeto de jerarquía le hacen dirigirse a Derek para darle la noticia.

-Derek, Allie y yo estamos juntos de nuevo.

 

Stiles les mira, y siente como cada músculo de Derek se tensa para no partirle la cara. Ya no es sólo el hecho de que Allison haya intentado matarlos, sino que es una Argent, tiene la misma sangre que aquella que destrozó su vida y no puede evitar odiarla.

-Tienes complejo de Romeo por lo que veo –dice con cinismo.

-Allie y yo nos queremos, Derek. Nada puede separarnos.

-No dices más que estupideces.

-No son estupideces, la quiero –dice levantando la voz.

-¡Scott no tienes más que dieciséis años, no estás enamorado, eres sólo un crío! –ahora ya a gritos.

-Me largo de aquí. Tú no eres mi Alfa, no puedes mandarme.

 

Scott sale dando un portazo del apartamento. Derek se masajea el puente de la nariz antes de decir:

-Voy a ver cómo van las obras. Os veo mañana para entrenar.

 

Derek se levanta, coge las llaves del coche y su sempiterna chaqueta de cuero y se va sin despedirse. Sin duda no espera que Stiles le siga medio ahogado escaleras abajo.

-Espera… Derek, espera.

-Ahora no Stiles.

-Sólo quiero ver cómo va la casa…

-No es cierto.

-Vale, quiero comentarte una cosa, mientras cotilleo cómo va la casa.

-No voy a librarme de ti, ¿verdad?

-Verdad. Prometo intentar estar calladito –Derek le mira suspicaz, pero al final asiente.

-Está bien.

 

Derek no sabe muy bien por qué ha aceptado, o quizá sí, pero no quiere pararse a pensarlo demasiado. Stiles se sienta en el asiento del copiloto, se pone el cinturón y va callado todo el camino hasta la casa.

Salen del coche, aún en silencio, mientras aprecian los avances, lentos pero seguro. El jefe de la obra les ve y se acerca para darle a Derek las novedades. No parece interesarle especialmente, pero últimamente Derek ha ganado en paciencia y maneras y finge que le interesa.

 

Una vez termina la conversación, el hombre vuelve al trabajo y Derek se apoya en el coche al lado de Stiles, muy cerca, pero sin rozarse.

-Dios, pregunta ya.

-¿Tienes curiosidad, eh? –pregunta con sorna.

-No, pero huelo tu necesidad de hacer la maldita pregunta y me está poniendo más nervioso que tu verborrea.

-No es una pregunta en sí, sólo una observación.

 

Derek le mira, alzando las cejas como diciéndole que continúe.

-Cuando le has dicho a Scott eso de que es un crío que en realidad no está enamorado… Me ha dado la sensación de que hablabas de otra cosa. No de Scott. Como si… Como si se lo estuvieses diciendo a otra persona.

 

Derek se tensa, aprieta los labios en una línea fina y aprieta los puños. Stiles le observa de reojo, sin decir una palabra.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en mi cuarto? Me dijiste que te preocupabas por mí. La preocupación es recíproca –le dice mirándole. Golpea su hombro contra el de Derek. Por supuesto no le mueve ni un milímetro, pero espera que quede implícito lo que quiere decir.

 

Continúan en silencio un rato, mirando el trajín de los obreros. Derek tiene muchas preguntas, pero no se atreve ni a preguntárselas a sí mismo. Poco después, se suben al coche y deja a Stiles en su casa.

 

Durante el camino de vuelta, Stiles le cuenta la vida de Stan Lee.

 

***

 

Stiles no ha vuelto a leer el diario de Derek desde aquella noche en vela. Tenía el suficiente material como para entretenerse durante un tiempo observando a Derek. Entre ellos se ha establecido una dinámica de comodidad y, hasta cierto punto, de confianza. Sobre todo después de conseguir apaciguar a Scott y Derek, haciendo que continúen con su “alianza”. Pero esa noche es noche de luna llena, lo que significa que tiene totalmente prohibido salir de casa mientras ellos se van a retozar por el bosque como los perros que son.

 

Aburrido, recuerda el diario y lo retoma por dónde lo dejó. Un par de páginas más tarde lee:

_“Hoy he conocido a una chica, se llama Kate”_

 

Preso de un coraje inesperado, cierra el diario de golpe.  No. No quiere saber eso. Definitivamente no. No quiere porque sabe lo que vino después. Guarda el diario entre el colchón y el somier de su cama para intentar evitar lo que viene después. Pero lo vuelve a sacar al momento para seguir leyendo.

 

 

_26 de Septiembre de 2004_

_Hoy he conocido a una chica, se llama Kate._

_Es mayor que yo, aunque no sé muy bien cuánto más mayor. Está en el último curso, pero creo que ha debido repetir algún año, porque no se parece a ninguna de las demás chicas de su clase. Es más adulta, más mujer… no sé cómo explicarlo._

_Estaba en el entrenamiento del equipo de natación y me ha sonreído varias veces. Marc creía que me lo estaba inventando, hasta que al final se ha acercado a mí y me ha felicitado por el buen entrenamiento._

_Es preciosa._

 

Stiles rebufa exasperado.

-Preciosa de un modo muy psicópata.

 

Vuelve a esconder el diario, aún enfadado, sin entenderlo ni querer ahondar en el por qué. Intenta distraerse con cualquier cosa, pero su padre está también de turno, así que no tiene con quién hablar. Aún sin entender muy bien su molestia, decide darse una ducha.

 

El agua caliente le escalda la piel y se rasca con la esponja hasta dejarse la piel aún más enrojecida. Ni siquiera es consciente de ello hasta que sale de la ducha en una nube de vapor y se observa en el espejo. No entiende su enfado, al fin y al cabo ya sabía que Kate conoció a los Hale. Exasperado consigo mismo, se viste y se dispone a seguir leyendo.

 

_5 de octubre de 2004_

_Me he encontrado a Kate en la cafetería y me ha dicho que deberíamos vernos otro día, a solas. Me ha gustado como ha sonado ese a solas. Hemos quedado mañana por la tarde en el cine._

_¿Crees que me dejará besarla? Eso espero, me encanta la forma en la que huele._

 

 

_6 de octubre de 2004_

_Al final no me ha dejado besarla. Tampoco sé muy bien cómo demonios se hace, no puede ser muy difícil si Marc lo hace. En fin. No me ha dejado besarla, pero creo que el hecho de que quiera que salgamos juntos compensa ;)_

 

-¿Derek y Kate? –se pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

 

_15 de octubre de 2004_

_Laura nos ha pillado a Kate y a mí cuando nos enrollábamos detrás de las gradas.  Se ha dado la vuelta y se ha ido rápido, pero he podido sentir sus ojos brillando azulados sin siquiera verlos. Lo malo es que ahora no la encuentro. Espero que no se lo haya contado a nadie._

 

Stiles lee con un nudo en el estómago cómo la relación de Derek y Kate va a más. Como pasan de un beso inocente tras las gradas a meterse mano en el cine, hasta su primera vez. Al mismo tiempo, las referencias a Laura o Marc van menguando, como si se alejase de ellos. Está confundido e intrigado y a pesar de que el nudo de su estómago se hace más insoportable no puede dejar de leer. Hay algo que no cuadra, si Kate y Derek tenían una relación como la de Scott y Allison… ¿Cómo acabó todo en fuego y tragedia? Y de pronto Stiles lo entiende.

 

_4 de abril de 2005_

_Aprovechando que todos van a salir de casa, voy a llevar a Kate allí para enseñarle mi habitación. No me juzgues, diario, por querer hacerlo en casa de mis padres. Es que el coche se hace muy incómodo. Deséame suerte ;)_

 

-¡No me jodas! Por eso… Joder…

 

Stiles deja el diario en la estantería como si quemase. Camina de un lado a otro de la habitación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, frotándola con desesperación.

-No puede ser…. No…. Joder…. ¿Estuvo meses jugando con él, para ver su casa y saber cómo incendiarla y matarles a todos? Maldita hija de perra.

 

Su mente bulle nerviosa de un pensamiento a otro sin descanso hasta que al final se da cuenta del  más triste de todos. Y la última pieza del puzle encaja. Por eso Derek no confía en nadie. Porque la última vez que lo hizo quemaron su casa con su familia dentro. Stiles sigue removiéndose nervioso por su cuarto, con ganas de abrazar a Derek y decirle que en él sí puede confiar.

 

-Lo sabía… sabía que Derek estaba proyectando el otro día con Scott.

 

 

Tal es la mezcla de sentimientos que su corazón late disparado como si estuviese corriendo por su vida. Su cabeza hierve un mar de pensamientos tan dispares que ni siquiera es consciente de que está apunto de amanecer y que alguien acaba de entrar por su ventana.

-Stiles, ¿qué pasa?

 

El grito, nada digno, que se le escapa ante el susto de encontrarse a Derek ahí plantado no hace sino acentuar su taquicardia hasta tal punto que Derek, aun más preocupado, le pone las manos en los hombros para intentar calmarle.

-¡Eh! Stiles, escúchame. Respira hondo.

 

Derek respira hondo con él, intentando aplacar los latidos desmedidos, relajando al chico para evitar que colapse. Unos minutos más tarde, con Stiles más relajado, aunque con el pulso aún acelerado, Derek vuelve a preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dice sin soltar sus hombros.

-Nada, estoy bien –las cejas de Derek le juzgan escépticas. –Sólo me he puesto nervioso y ya sabes cómo soy. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí –ahora son las cejas de Stiles las que reflejan escepticismo. –Hemos pasado la noche en el bosque, me aseguro de que mi manada, además de mi territorio, estén a salvo. He oído tu corazón  a 10 manzanas de aquí. He venido corriendo, parecía que estabas en peligro.

-¿Así que cada vez que salís por el bosque a corretear, a la vuelta trepas por mi ventana? Eso es rarito.

-No, idiota, me basta con acercarme hasta aquí y oírte dormir tranquilo. No subo a espiarte, ni nada raro.

 

Stiles siente las manos -que no sabe en qué momento han subido de sus hombros hasta su cuello- dejando leves caricias en su nuca. Sus ojos bajan un segundo hasta los labios de Derek, que está más cerca de lo que pensaba. De pronto el ambiente se ha cargado de electricidad y siente como se le pone la piel de gallina. Busca los ojos de Derek, pero se los encuentra mirando sus labios y no puede evitar humedecerlos, dándose cuenta de como Derek traga saliva ante el gesto.

 

Stiles no es ciego. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que por más que Derek le amenazase no iba a matarle de verdad, se permitió mirarle de otro modo. Como el hombre atractivo y bien formado que es, haciendo estragos en sus hormonas de adolescente. Del mismo modo, tampoco es idiota, y se da cuenta de que Derek también ha mirado sus labios y que también debe sentir esa anticipación, cada vez más abrumadora, apretándose en su estómago y volviendo a acelerar su corazón.

 

Y entiende por fin eso que los libros y las películas dicen sobre el tiempo que se para. Sabe bien que el tiempo sigue pasando, lo que pasa es que a él deja de importarle. Y no sabe si han pasado segundos u horas, porque lo único que sabe es que se muere por besar a Derek hasta quedarse sin aliento.

 

Pero no se atreve. Y no es porque tema que Derek le arranque el cuello con los dientes, sino por temor al rechazo. Porque una muerte sangrienta sería menos dolorosa y humillante. Sin embargo, aprovecha la cercanía de sus rostros para observar esos pequeños detalles que sólo la proximidad permite. El aliento suave que le roza la nariz, la luz del amanecer que hace sus facciones más suaves, los labios finos que a pesar de la situación no se aprietan en tensión, sus pupilas dilatadas en dos aros verde-gris mirándole atentamente.

 

Y de verdad que el tiempo ha perdido todo su sentido, cuando siente el roce de la nariz de Derek contra la suya, tan sutil que bien podría ser imaginario. No recuerda que estuviera tan cerca, pero tampoco le recuerda más lejos, porque lo único que puede pensar es que quiere besar a Derek, que quiere sentir esos labios sobre los suyos y que la tensión es tal que le tiemblan las rodillas hasta el punto de fallarle.

 

Derek, ser inseguro que aprendió a base de palos lo peor de la vida, no se atreve (por más que lo desee) a besarle. Probablemente meses antes ni siquiera le habría mirado y ahora…. Ahora es todo diferente. Porque Stiles es bueno, genuinamente bueno, porque le entiende y ha aprendido a leer sus silencios. Porque su lealtad y valentía le ha hecho jugarse el cuello por él en más de una ocasión y nunca se lo ha reprochado (no de verdad). Porque tiene esos malditos lunares que insinúan la piel suave que esconde bajo su ropa. Porque su olor le llega más fino que el de nadie y se le pega a la piel. Porque nadie le había hecho pensar en que merece la pena volver a confiar.

 

Derek no le besa. Stiles tampoco. Pero se encuentran en el medio del camino. Un camino que apenas son dos centímetros, pero que se antoja una larga distancia para ambos.

 

Las manos de Derek rodean el cuello de Stiles, acariciando con los pulgares la línea de la mandíbula que día a día se marca más, volviéndose más masculina, más adulta. Stiles se pega a su cuerpo, afianzándose en torno a su cadera temiendo que Derek pueda evaporarse o peor, huir. El beso es tímido al principio, labio contra labio, porque Stiles no tiene demasiada experiencia y Derek quiere bebérsele poco a poco. Pero Stiles es un chico listo, y aprende deprisa. No tarda en tantear el terreno, succionando, mordiendo, al tiempo que sus manos suben hasta el cuello de Derek y su barba araña su mano.

 

Y decide que le gusta el roce de su barba contra su mano y que quiere sentirlo todos los días. Las manos de Derek trazan el camino de sus hombros  hasta su espalda, dibujando con sus manos los brazos y Stiles no puede reprimir el ligero gemido de satisfacción que se escapa de su boca. Momento que aprovecha Derek para recorrer sus labios –esos malditos labios en los que piensa más a menudo de lo que es saludable para su cordura- sorprendiéndose al rozar la lengua del chico, que definitivamente aprende deprisa.

 

El beso se intensifica, aún más cuando las manos de Stiles recorren el cuello de Derek, sintiendo el rápido bombeo de su corazón en la palma de la mano. Comprendiendo que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el problema que tiene con Derek sea recíproco. Como si la posesividad con la que sus manos se aferran a sus caderas o le forma en la que parece que quiera comérsele entero a base de besos no fuera un indicador fiable.

 

Y el calor aumenta porque al primer gemido de satisfacción que a Derek se le escapa y que Stiles se bebe directamente de sus labios, Stiles se aferra más a él, intentando fundirse con su cuerpo y ni todo el autocontrol del mundo le ayudaría a detenerse. Porque hace demasiado que nadie le hace sentir así, porque no cree que nadie nunca lo haya conseguido.

 

No es hasta que sus pulmones empiezan a quejarse que se separan. Derek abre los ojos, temeroso de lo que pueda encontrarse, delante de sí un Stiles con los ojos aún cerrados (con miedo a despertar de un buen sueño) y los labios –dios, esos labios- rojos y húmedos por el beso, entreabiertos, invitándole a más. Mucho más.

 

¿Y para qué resistirse cuando la tentación es taaaan buena? Succiona los labios del chico entre los suyos, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante el gemido mitad sorpresa-mitad satisfacción que consigue. Le lleva contra la pared, sin despegarse de sus labios, sujetándole para no perder su calor, para sentir más de cerca cómo reacciona su cuerpo.

 

Al llegar a la pared, chocan contra la estantería, haciendo que caigan varios libros de ella, rompiendo el momento.

 

Al abrir los ojos, Stiles se encuentra con algo inesperado, la sonrisa sincera, casi tímida de Derek y su corazón hace un triple salto mortal con tirabuzón que está seguro que Derek escucha porque sonríe mucho más y se convierte en un círculo vicioso del que Stiles no quiere salir.

 

Se sonroja tanto que decide que recoger los libros que han tirado es una buena idea, al menos hasta que Derek se agacha a su lado y aparta un libro para coger otro, con evidente reconocimiento.

 

-Stiles, ¿qué es esto? –pregunta sin apenas voz.

 

Esta vez, el latido acelerado de su corazón suena un poco roto. Sabe que cualquier mínima posibilidad, acaba de morir.


	2. Cartas sobre la mesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habréis apreciado, el fic no sigue el cannon. Aparecen Jackson y Boyd y no hay señales de Alpha Pack.

**Capítulo 2: Cartas sobre la mesa.**

 

-Stiles –dice con una voz más oscura.

-Yo… -balbucea, pero el chico que siempre tiene algo que decir se ha quedado sin palabras.

-¿Qué mierda es esto, Stiles?

-Derek, yo… verás… yo… esto….

-¿Qué cojones te crees que es esto? ¿Un puto juego?

 

Y en otras circunstancias Stiles estaría muy asustado, porque los ojos de Derek están completamente rojos y aunque haya empezado a amanecer sabe que el influjo de la luna llena aún sigue sobre él _-y ¡oh dios! ¿Eso son sus garras?-_ pero en lugar de temer por su vida, arrinconado por el hombre lobo, siente una tristeza enorme.

-¡Contesta! ¿Soy un puto juego para ti? Oh el diario de Derek, ¡vamos a reírnos de él!

-No, Derek, yo… nunca.

-Tu nunca, ¿qué?, Stiles –y definitivamente debería estar asustado, porque eso son sus colmillos y siente cómo se está transformado mientras le tiene arrinconado.

-Yo no quería, no lo hice por eso. Yo nunca me reiría de ti.

-No necesito tu piedad –le escupe con rabia.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Derek. Ni siquiera sabía que era hasta que lo abrí en mi casa.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

 

Armado con una rabia que le nace de lo más profundo de su ser (y porque su instinto de supervivencia debe estar terriblemente dañado o ser directamente inexistente), Stiles no se calla.

-Claro, ahora lo entiendo, te he dado la excusa perfecta –le dice con rabia.

 

Derek para a medio camino de la ventana y le mira, aún con los ojos rojos.

-No me mires así, los dos sabemos ahora a qué me refiero –le mira dirigiendo una mirada al diario. –Llegas, te conviertes en una presencia permanente en mi vida, empiezas a pasar tiempo conmigo, haces que me cuelgue de ti sin remedio, me besas, me jodes la vida con ese puto beso y te acojonas. Reconócelo, Derek, eres un puto cobarde. El diario ha sido la excusa perfecta para que no te enfrentes a esto –dice señalándoles a ambos.

 

Derek, lleno de rabia, le empotra contra la pared con demasiada fuerza, añadiendo una nueva marca, haciendo que el aire se escape de los pulmones de Stiles. Derek, afloja el agarre, porque, pese a todo, no quiere hacer daño a Stiles.

-Empótrame en todas las paredes del mundo, Derek, ahora ya no te tengo miedo. Porque ahora sé por qué lo haces –balbucea mientras el aire vuelve a sus pulmones.

 

Derek sale con rapidez por la ventana. Mientras tanto, Stiles se deja escurrir por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y las lágrimas cayéndole en silencio por las mejillas.

 

***

 

Ha pasado un mes y medio desde aquella noche, mes y medio en el que Stiles no se ha dejado ver por las reuniones de la manada. Mes y medio en el que no ha dejado de pensar ni un segundo en el maldito beso que Derek le dio.

 

Durante ese tiempo, Stiles ha estado más encerrado en sí mismo de lo habitual, que no es poco. A pesar de su discurso constante e ininterrumpido, Stiles habla muy poco o nada de sí mismo, incluso para las personas más cercanas a él es complicado averiguar qué le ronda por la cabeza. En ocasiones, llega a pasar desapercibido a los demás cuando tiene un problema. Pero después de un mes y medio de extraño comportamiento, el Sheriff decide intervenir.

 

-¿Stiles? –dice tocando la puerta de su cuarto.

-Hmmm –murmura mientras sigue leyendo tirado en su cama.

-¿Qué haces, hijo?

-Leo.

-Eso ya lo veo, me refiero a que qué haces en casa.

 

Stiles levanta la mirada del libro por primera vez y mira a su padre gesticulando hacia el libro.

-Pues parece que te estás escondiendo en casa.

-¿Esconderme?

-Sí, esconderte.

 

Stiles continúa con la mirada fija en el libro, aunque no ha leído ni una sola frase desde la interrupción de su padre.

-Mira, hijo, sé que eres un adolescente y en parte eso consiste en tener secretos y encerrarte en tu mundo y no querer hablar con tu padre. Pero llevas un mes que apenas sales de casa. Ahora algo más porque ha empezado el instituto. No sales con tus amigos, ni siquiera con Scott y estás demasiado callado.

-Todo el mundo se queja porque hablo mucho y ahora tu…

-No, Stiles. Cállate y escúchame. Estos últimos meses han sido difíciles para los dos y aún las cosas no han vuelto a ser cómo solían serlo, pero hijo, te conozco y sé que estás triste y que te estás escondiendo. Puede que tu padre no sea la persona con la que quieras sincerarte ahora mismo –a Stiles no le pasa desapercibido el ligero tono de dolor en el Sheriff- pero en cualquier caso, esconderse nunca es la solución. Y una de las cosas en las que consiste hacerse mayor y madurar es afrontar las dificultades.

 

Stiles, sin poder pronunciar palabra, mira a su padre con un nudo en la garganta que se hace mayor con cada palabra de John.

-Crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, pero te conozco bien y a mi no puedes engañarme, hijo. Te empeñas en cuidar de todos, pero no te dejas cuidar por nadie –le dice acariciando el pelo, cada vez más largo. –Eres el digno hijo de tu madre –dice con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

 

Stiles, que nunca se permite sentirse vulnerable, se deja abrazar y envolver por el cariño de John. Permanecen un rato en un silencio lleno de emociones, sintiéndose un poco más cerca del otro de lo que han estado en meses. Al final, es el Sheriff quién rompe el silencio.

-Recuerda que un corazón roto no duele eternamente, aunque ahora el dolor parezca insoportable –le dice, besándole en la cabeza.

 

El chico se remueve, mirando a su padre con curiosidad y ligeramente sonrojado.

-Papá… ¿cómo?

-No soy el Sheriff por nada –dice pagado de sí mismo, arrancando una risa a su hijo. –No me gusta verte así, pero al menos me alegra que hayas dejado a Lydia atrás.

-Ahora me das miedo.

-Hace tiempo que aprendí que para saber de ti no hay tanto que escucharte como observarte.

 

Con una palmada en la pierna, John sale de la habitación de su hijo, dejándole descolocado y vulnerable, pero con la sensación cálida en el pecho de haber vuelto a _hablar_ con su padre.

 

***

 

-Ya no sé qué hacer –dice Scott derrotado, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Pues algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, yo ya no soporto verle así. Ese no es Stiles –dice Lydia.

-Si no habla con Scott, ¿qué te hace pensar que los demás tenemos una oportunidad? –dice Isaac apenado.

-Lo inquietante es que Stilinski no hable.

-¡Cállate, Jackson! –le regaña Lydia.

-¿Alguno sabe qué ha podido pasar para que esté así? –pregunta Allison.

-Ni idea, no dice nada. Ni siquiera habla para desviar el tema –responde Scott con tristeza.

 

El silencio les envuelve mientras piensan qué ha podido pasarle a su amigo para que esté así de taciturno.

-¿A quién pides ayuda cuando el que necesita ayuda es precisamente el chico que siempre sabe cómo ayudarte? –pregunta Danny.

 

Aunque Danny no esperaba respuesta, todos, en su interior, esperan hallar pronto la solución.

 

***

 

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan preocupada por Stilinski? Ya se le pasará.

-¡Oh dios, Jackson! Dime que ese tono no es de celos, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con eso ahora.

-No son celos, Lyds, es que de verdad no lo entiendo. Siempre te ha importado poco o nada y ahora…

 

Lydia se queda quieta, pensativa, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que en pocos meses ha cambiado su opinión de Stiles. Jackson huele su tristeza, sentándose junto a ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

-Durante todo el instituto la gente sólo se ha acercado a mí por ser popular. Los chicos querían salir conmigo por mi aspecto, las chicas me envidiaban porque querían ser como yo, pero después me criticaban a mis espaldas. Mi primera amiga de verdad es Allison y al principio me acerqué a ella por pura conveniencia. Pero Stiles… A pesar de haberle ignorado siempre, él era el único que me veía de verdad. Él se había dado cuenta de lo inteligente que soy, de mi fachada. Cuando estuve apunto de perderte hace unos meses… Él seguía encaprichado de mí, y aun así me llevó hasta ti. Me llevó porque sabía que yo podía salvarte.

 

Jackson la mira y la entiende. Sabe que tiene razón y, por más que se empeñe en negárselo a sí mismo, ha terminado aceptando a Stiles como uno de los suyos.

-Odio no saber qué hacer, no saber cómo ayudarle, del mismo modo que él me ha ayudado –dice Lydia.

 

***

 

Durante las últimas semanas cada sábado por la tarde, la manada espera en vano más de media hora por si Stiles decide aparecer por allí. Esa tarde en cambio, Derek parece haberse cansado de esperar y a las cuatro en punto, con la llegada de Lydia, decide comenzar la reunión.

 

Los nota distraídos, con la mente en otro sitio y  tienen por delante a una manada de Alfas con no muy buenas intenciones como para que estén pensando en las musarañas.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios os pasa? Esto no es una reunión social, esto soy yo intentando que no nos maten a todos.

-Falta Stiles –dice Scott.

 

Derek aprieta la mandíbula, tratando de contener la rabia que quema en su sangre con la sola mención del chico.

-Lleva más de un mes sin aparecer, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que no va a volver?

 

Y es tanto el desprecio con el que escupe las palabras que todos le miran sorprendido. Ligera irritación, gran irritación… puede, pero nadie le había escuchado nunca referirse de ese modo a Stiles.

-Quizá deberías ir a hablar con él –le dice Lydia, quién no importa cuantos ojos rojos le ponga, jamás consigue intimidarla (no después de haberse haber encontrado la manera de vengarse de Peter ella sola). –Es tu manada y es evidente que no está bien. Es tu trabajo.

-No le necesito. Ahora a entrenar.

 

***

 

Los días pasan y uno tras otro los amigos de Stiles tratan de convencerle para que salga con ellos, pero día tras día la respuesta es la misma. Un escueto “no puedo chicos, tal vez otro día”, mientras recoge su bandeja con el almuerzo y se despide de ellos sin más explicaciones.

-En serio, no lo soporto.

-¿De verdad no os habéis dado cuenta?

-¿De qué hablas, Boyd?

-Stiles no va a sentarse con ninguno de vosotros y contaros sus penas. Lo que sea que le pase es demasiado personal y no lo va a contar.

-¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? –pregunta Lydia exasperada.

-Nada. No va a hablar de ello con nadie.

-Con lo bocazas que es, seguro que se le escapa cuando menos se lo espere.

-Jackson, en serio, cállate –le responde Lydia.

-Parece mentira que no os hayáis dado cuenta aun. Puede que Stiles no pare de hablar, pero nunca habla de sí mismo.

-En eso tiene razón –asiente Scott. –Esta tarde voy a buscarle y me le llevo a dar un paseo. No va a hablar, Boyd tiene razón, pero al menos le sacaré de casa.

 

-Es un poco triste, ¿no creéis? –dice al fin Allison, disipando el silencio que flota en el aire.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Lydia.

-Me refiero a que se supone que somos sus amigos pero… -Allison suspira. –Él siempre está ahí dispuesto a ayudar, se ha metido en más líos de los que debería por no dejarnos de lado y… Parece que realmente no le conocemos.

 

Nadie comenta nada, pero todos sienten ese nudo en el pecho que le da la razón a Allison.

 

***

 

-Vamos Stiles, solos tú y yo, a dar una vuelta.

-Scott, ahora mismo no soy la mejor compañía.

-Me da igual. Como si no quieres hablar en ningún momento, pero ven conmigo a dar una vuelta. Echo de menos a mi mejor amigo.

 

Stiles le mira, no hacen falta súper sentidos lobunos para darse cuenta de la tristeza que desprenden esas palabras.

-Mira tío, no tengo ni idea de lo que ha podido pasar, pero sea lo que sea yo estoy aquí. Y no voy a dejar que sigas encerrado. No tenemos que hablar de ello si no quieres.

-Yo… siento estar así.

-Eh, no tienes que disculparte. Cuando quieras hablar de ello yo estaré aquí. Eso es lo importante, ¿no?

 

Stiles asiente, dándole un medio abrazo algo extraño pero que, de algún modo le libera la presión en el pecho.

-Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta.

 

***

 

Por primera vez en su larga amistad, es Scott el que no para de hablar mientras Stiles asiente de tanto en tanto. Caminan por la reserva, sin rumbo, como tantas otras veces. En un momento de cómodo silencio, mientras caminan hombro con hombro entre los árboles, Stiles por fin pregunta.

-¿Cómo están todos?

-Preocupados por ti, la verdad. Incluso Jackson parece echarte de menos. Deberías volver a salir con nosotros. Se nota que no estás.

-Me refiero a… las cosas de la manada y eso.

-Nada nuevo, sólo Derek siendo más… Derek que de costumbre. Parece que su deporte favorito es lanzarnos por los aires. Parecía que había mejorado, pero… está peor que nunca. Creo que él también te echa de menos.

 

Stiles suelta una risa sarcástica, mientras Scott le mira intentando descifrar lo que pasa por su mente.

-Lo del elefante en la habitación… ¿tiene que ver con Derek?

-No, es sólo que me extraña. Siempre he sido como un dolor de muelas para él.

 

Scott le mira fijamente, extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-Tu corazón. Suena como si… no como si mintieses pero… tampoco como una verdad.

-¿Puedes no hacer eso? Además, ¿qué hay de “no tenemos que hablar de ello si no quieres”?

-Vale, lo siento. Pero sólo para que quede claro, nadie duda a estas alturas que Derek siente aprecio por ti.

-Si bueno, lo que sea –caminan en silencio, hombro con hombro por la reserva. –Scott, ¿esto no es una encerrona para llevarme con la manada verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No, tío! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Por aquí se va a casa de Derek.

-Pensé que te gustaría ver los avances, ya casi está terminada por fuera. En un par de semanas empezará Lydia a volvernos locos a todos con la decoración.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tengo curiosidad. ¿Está aquí Derek?

-No le siento cerca. Así que al menos que tenga alguna forma de ocultarse que no haya compartido con la clase…

 

Ambos se sientan en un murete que limita el jardín mientras observan el trajín de los obreros.

-Es bonita, ¿no crees? –pregunta Scott.

-Sí que lo es. Y grande. Aunque creo que la antigua era mucho mayor.

-Eso dice Lydia, quien por cierto está como loca porque no sabe cómo hacer para que no estés así. Todos lo estamos, ¿sabes?

-Es que, yo tampoco quiero estar así pero… no puedo evitarlo y lo último que quiero es que me atosiguen a preguntas. Por eso me alejé de todos. Pensando que así se me terminaría pasando, pero…

-Pero aún duele.

 

Stiles asiente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del frente, evitando mirar a los ojos a su amigo.

-Pero no puedes seguir así. Te echamos de menos, todos. Joder, si incluso Jackson mira preocupado cada vez que pasas de largo sin decir nada. Y estoy seguro que la mala leche extra de Derek es porque no estás por allí, porque –Scott deja de hablar, abriendo mucho los ojos, mirándole fijamente. –Tu corazón.

-Scott, por favor.

-Sabes que sé que cuando he mencionado su nombre ha pegado un salto diferente, sabes que sé lo que eso significa y sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti. Y por eso no voy a insistir en el tema. Pero quiero que sepas que ahora lo entiendo todo. A los dos.

 

El olor a tristeza que emana de Stiles resulta astringente en la nariz de Scott, enmascarando cualquier otro olor. El chico pasa un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, en señal de apoyo.  El sol comienza su camino descendente por el cielo, mientras siguen en silencio. Los obreros comienzan a recoger sus herramientas para dar por terminado el día de trabajo.

 

De vuelta a casa, Scott y Stiles hablan del último partido que han perdido los Mets.

 

***

 

-¿Esa es tu sugerencia? ¿Qué tratemos de estar como siempre? –pregunta Isaac.

-¿Acaso esperabas un plan inteligente de  McCall?

-¡Jackson!

-En realidad creo que es una buena idea –todos miran a Boyd.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Ah sí? –pregunta Danny, extrañado.

-Sí, no puede seguir encerrándose en sí mismo, y si no quiere hablar nosotros debemos respetar eso –sentencia.

-Boyd tiene razón –asiente Allison. –Pero procurad no ser raros con el tema.

 

***

 

A pesar de lo enrarecido del ambiente, poco a poco Stiles vuelve a integrarse con sus amigos. Aún sigue sin aparecer en las reuniones de la manada, y aunque el olor a tristeza sigue ahí (eso sí, algo más suave) poco a poco vuelve a hablar y salir con ellos. No es como siempre, algo ha cambiado en él y todos lo notan, pero nadie hace preguntas y él lo agradece con una sonrisa que refleja más afecto del que nunca pensó en sentir por ellos. Stiles ha encontrado el equilibrio necesario que le permite respirar de nuevo, pero sigue sin ser suficiente. Sigue faltando algo.

 

Stiles no soporta el silencio, porque hay silencios tan grandes que resuenan más que cualquier grito, porque hay ausencias cuya presencia es más grande que la de una multitud. Hay una parte de su vida que está en silencio y Stiles no soporta el silencio, porque en silencio puede escuchar sus pensamientos sin nada que le distraiga para enfrentarse a ellos. Y eso le asusta más que nada.

 

***

 

Derek les ve aquel día en su casa. Ha estado evitando encontrarse con el chico tanto como Stiles le ha evitado a él. Está enfadado, muy enfadado. Se prometió no volver a dejar que nadie se le acercase tanto y al relajar sus defensas con Stiles solo obtuvo un nuevo golpe, una nueva decepción.

 

La lucha interna entre su cinismo, cultivado durante 6 amargos años, y el pequeño atisbo de esperanza que le queda, aquel que el propio Stiles ayudó a emerger, le deja cada vez peor sabor de boca. Por un lado está la certeza de que no le miente. No podría, Stiles nunca ha sido buen mentiroso. Por otro… siente que no tiene derecho de disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida si su familia está muerta por su culpa.

 

La única, dura y fría verdad es que Derek extraña a Stiles. Su compañía silenciosa, la forma en la que lee sus expresiones y sus silencios dándole exactamente lo que necesita en cada momento, sus sarcasmos, la comprensión, el cariño, su olor...

 

El olor de Stiles le recuerda todo lo que perdió y a todo lo que podría tener si se permitiese a sí mismo intentarlo. La forma en la que la los olores del Sheriff, de Scott y su madre, incluso últimamente los de la manada han pasado a formar parte de su esencia natural, le hace pensar en la palabra familia de modo que ya no se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Stiles huele a muchas cosas, unos aromas más superficiales que otros, pero sobretodo huele a  promesas de futuro.

 

Derek está enfadado, muy enfadado. Pero el enfado es consigo mismo. Por haber dejado que Stiles le haga sentirse perdido y vulnerable.

 

***

 

Stiles no habla del tema, para decepción de Lydia, pero comienza a hablar de nuevo y con los interminables discursos de Stiles se instala una cierta normalidad entre todos. Sigue faltando algo, pero con Stiles siendo más… Stiles, el equilibrio parece recuperarse.

 

No sucede lo mismo en las reuniones de la manada. El humor de Derek no ha mejorado en lo absoluto. Sigue lanzándolos por los aires, rompiéndoles huesos de forma gratuita y gritándoles órdenes. La situación se ha vuelto tan insoportable que hace semanas que ni Allison ni Lydia aparecen por allí. Es Scott, como beta más fuerte, el encargado de hablar con Derek de la situación.

 

-Derek.

-¿Por qué demonios no estáis preparados? –les ladra en respuesta.

-Hoy no vamos a entrenar.

 

Derek tensa hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo, girándose lentamente, mirando con ojos rojos a Scott.

-¿Me estás retando, Scott? –dice muy bajito.

-No –dice, enseñando el cuello (Scott sigue sin considerar del todo a Derek como su Alfa, pero ha aprendido a pelear sus batallas de una en una). –Pero esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Me vas a decir cómo debo entrenaros?

 

Todos cambian el peso de un pie a otro, excepto Scott, ante la amenaza implícita en las palabras de Derek, que se acerca a ellos como depredador acechando a su presa.

-Derek, no venimos a decirnos cómo debes hacer las cosas –Derek arquea una ceja escéptico. –Es en serio. Esto tiene que parar. Tienes que hablar con Stiles.

 

La expresión del Alfa cambia un segundo para volver a reafirmarse en esa máscara mezcla de desdén y rabia cada vez más habitual en él.

-¿Eso es una orden, Scott?

-No, es lo que tú sabes que tienes que hacer y no haces.

 

Apenas ha terminado la frase, escupida con rabia hacia Derek, cuando termina a los pies de los otros betas con un par de costillas rotas.

-Fuera de aquí.

 

Derek desaparece escaleras arriba y cierra la puerta del baño con más fuerza de la necesaria.  No tarda en escuchar como sus betas ayudan a Scott a incorporarse y salen del apartamento. Sigue sus sonidos, sus olores hasta que están demasiado lejos como para que ellos puedan rastrearle. Es entonces, mirándose al espejo apoyado en la fría loza del lavamanos, cuando se da cuenta de que ha perdido el control.

 

***

 

Derek nunca ha estado solo, nació en el seno de una gran familia. Sus padres, sus abuelos, sus tíos y un buen puñado de primos y hermanos siempre cerca. Del mismo modo, Derek nunca tuvo que tomar decisiones, si sus padres habrían decidido o no enseñarle a ser un líder como hacían con Laura, es algo que nunca tuvo tiempo de comprobar. En cualquier caso, siempre podría haberles consultado cualquier duda o inquietud. Pero ahora no están. Ni siquiera Laura.

 

Cuando vuelve al presente, se da cuenta de que acaba de aparcar en el cementerio. Al fondo, en la parte más al norte, lindando con el bosque, atisba el panteón de los Hale. La puerta chirria, señal de que su última visita fue hace demasiado tiempo y el olor a humedad y cenizas le abofetea al entrar, pero lo ignora y se acerca a las paredes, observando las placas de las urnas.

 

No puede evitar pasar los dedos por ellas, rememorando frases, anécdotas, regañinas y risas cómplices.

-Me siento perdido –dice en apenas un susurro, con la voz rota.

 

Se sienta en el pequeño asiento de piedra, observando las urnas, esperando una revelación, esperando que alguien le dé la respuesta.

 

***

Cargado con un ramo de tulipanes, Stiles se dirige hacia la tumba de su madre. Es modesta, apenas un trozo de granito pulido en el que reza su nombre, la fecha en que nació y murió y la leyenda “Somewhere over de rainbow”. Stiles sonríe, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se arrodilla frente a la piedra. Retira con cuidado el ramo de flores secas que cuelgan en el pequeño florero y coloca las nuevas que acaba de traer.

 

Con ayuda de una gamuza, limpia la piedra, arrastrando el polvo y la arena pegados.

-Hola mamá. Feliz cumpleaños –susurra. –Te echo de menos.

 

***

 

Apenas es un susurro, pero Derek lo oye incluso a través de la puerta de hierro. Se levanta y sale del panteón, buscándole con la mirada, embebiéndose del olor triste y melancólico que desprende. Le encuentra  arrodillado cerca del gran árbol que hay en el centro del cementerio, rodeado de otras tantas lápidas. Le observa en silencio, conteniéndose las ganas de acercarse a consolarle. Como sintiendo su presencia, Stiles se gira y sus miradas se encuentran.

 

Siente como el corazón del chico se acelera antes de apartar su mirada. Derek no se siente capaz de acercarse. Temeroso de hacerle aún más daño, abandona el cementerio en silencio.

 

***

 

Conduce en dirección al bosque, dejando el coche en la entrada de la nueva casa. Ya han terminado casi por completo. Lo que queda tiene más que ver con la decoración que otra cosa.  El olor a pintura es cada vez más sutil, pero aún resulta fuerte en su nariz. Recorre las habitaciones, comparándolas con las de su memoria. La casa es más pequeña, pero aun así tiene 5 dormitorios, y cuatro baños en la parte superior, un baño, la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar en la planta principal y un baño y un gimnasio en el sótano. Es bonita, pero no tan imponente como solía ser la anterior.

 

Disfruta del silencio de la casa, el único sonido es el eco de sus pies descalzos por la madera y el bosque alrededor. Atesora estos momentos porque sabe  que de ahora en adelante no habrá demasiados momentos de paz. Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, la idea de que ese pequeño rincón de la reserva vuelva a estar lleno de vida hace que el peso que lleva en el pecho se aligere.

 

Piensa en su familia, sobretodo en Laura y su madre, sus alfas. ¿Estarán orgullosas de él? ¿Les gustaría la idea de construir una nueva casa sobre las cenizas de la anterior? ¿Estarían de acuerdo con Stiles en que el diario le dio la excusa perfecta para huir?

 

Derek suspira, y su suspiro resuena en la habitación, aún vacía de muebles.  Es entonces cuando escucha de lejos el repiqueteo característico del motor del Jeep. Debe estar a un par de kilómetros de la casa aún, pero de pronto no sabe qué hacer. Los nervios aumentan cuando aparca el coche junto al suyo. El corazón late desbocado, nervioso, pero sus pasos son firmes, como si su dueño tuviese un propósito firme.

 

-¿Derek?  -pregunta. Sin esperar respuesta comienza a buscarle por la planta baja, encontrándole frente a los ventanales que dan a la parte trasera. –Tenemos que hablar. Esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Así como, Stiles? –dice con cierto sarcasmo.

-Comportándonos como críos. Mira sé que no estuvo bien leer tu diario. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y en el fondo no me arrepiento.

 

Derek, aun de espaldas al chico, suelta un bufido, cansado. Cansado de estar enfadado, cansado de luchar contra sí mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Stiles?

 

Ahora que se ha girado, escucha como el corazón del chico se salta un latido cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

-Te echo de menos –Derek no se espera eso ni por asomo y es como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Stiles siempre ha tenido la capacidad de sorprenderle. –No sólo yo, todos. Habíamos avanzado tanto, y no quiero que perdáis eso sólo por mi culpa. Echo de menos al Derek que había empezado a abrirse, al que estaba conociendo. A mi amigo Derek. Y sí, es posible que el inconveniente cuelgue que tengo contigo sea más grande que nunca, y lo más probable es que nunca me correspondas, pero ¡joder! Al menos no me niegues tu amistad.

 

Derek le mira, aunque Stiles está demasiado ocupado mirando sus zapatillas. Hay muchas cosas que podría decirle: las que debería decirle y las que desea decirle. Pero no le salen las palabras. Stiles le ha lanzado lo que siente sin previo aviso y no sabe cómo manejar todo eso. Porque Stiles le importa, porque se ha sentido comprendido como nunca y por egoísta que sea, necesita eso de nuevo. Pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

 

Sabe que debería decir algo, Stiles alza la mirada, pero es ahora Derek quién la aparta, frustrado consigo mismo. El silencio se hace más opresivo y Stiles, que nunca ha sido amigo de los silencios, lo rompe.

-Debería irme –y se gira camino a la puerta, sonando abatido y humillado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Cualquier review es bienvenido y más aún si es en forma de comment! :D


End file.
